The Way I Came To Know Noir
by Erlon
Summary: A little story about Noir from an other view.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Noir but this is my story. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author or to have it removed.  
English is not my native language, please make a gentle sentence about it.  
I would be glad to read your reviews.

**The Way I Came To Know Noir **(inspired by the anime Noir)

It was a sunny day, blue sky in the air and I was so happy. Two hours ago I had been playing soccer with my friends and now I was on my way home already playing when I walked along the alley trees. 'It is so great to be 15', I thought. Walking down the hilly road I could see my home and the garden. The line between the trees in the garden hung full of clothes.

'My mother had a large wash today', I thought. Thinking about her I saw her entering the garden with a new full basket. At the same moment the Metrobus stopped near our house but the trees blocked my sight and I could not see if someone left the bus. Walking in the shadow of the trees I could see a young girl with long light brown hair, red dress and short black skirt standing near the entry of our house. She opened her bag and took a black cylindrical thing, changed it to the other hand while she was looking left and right along the street. I stood behind a tree and the shadow covered me that she could not see me. 'Wow, what a beautiful girl', I thought. 'She is not older than me.' She put her hand a second time into her bag and took a black thing. She screwed the silencer on the pistol. 'What's up? Hey, she has a pistol. What kind of joke is it? I did not know that girl. Where did she come from and what was she going to do with a pistol.' She aimed at the door and shot twice: popp, popp. She opened the door and entered my house. The same time she vanished in the house I jumped over the hedge and ran to my mother.

'Mum, there is a girl with a pistol in our house. Come with me, let us escape!'

My mother was a small person coming from Japan. She usually did not speak much and now I only saw her brown warm eyes turning into black. It was as she would become younger. I ran back to the hedge, prepared to jump over it. I tried to took the hand of my mother but she ran to the house like a leopard, so elegant and sportive. She grabbed a shirt putting in some clothes-pegs. I dropped behind a bush unable to leave the garden without my mother. She destroyed the window near the door with one powerful stroke and flipped through the door as it just opened. Total silence. I even could not breath. The time stood still. It seemed when I had to cough then time began to go again. The door opened and my mother waved to me.

"Come to me quick. I need your help"'

"Hey, what happed? Are you ok?"

My mother walked out and now I could see her full figure. Her bloody left hand holds the pistol with the silencer. I approached her slowly being glad at all to be able to walk.

My mother lent on me and we entered the living room. In the middle of the room the girl layed on the floor. Her eyes were closed. I started to go to her but my mother hold me back with a powerful grip and then was talking very seriously to me:

"Stay away from her. If she stands up then you must shoot her. Stop shooting if the magazine is empty."

"What? I should..."

"Yes, shoot her."

And she put the bloody pistol into my hand and took aim with it.

"Do not listen to her. Obey my orders! Shoot as fast as you can and you will survive."

So many words from my mother. I was deranged. My mother walked up the staircase grabbing with her right hand the banisters and touching with her left the wall leaving a bloody trace behind.

"Don't look at me, watch the girl!" she admonished me.

I was worried about my mother. Gone was the speed and elegance of her movements. She was bleeding. Fearfully I turned my face and looked at the girl who now had opened her blue eyes and fixed her hair. I looked at the bloody pistol and on my bloody arm. I closed my hand stronger to hold the handle of the pistol and touched the trigger. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I looked at the girl again, she had sat up. She looked directly into my eyes and she smiled very lovely.

"You can lower the gun, all rounds were shot. The magazine is empty."

The look of the girl warmed my heart. What an incredibly situation. I liked her to be my girlfriend but then I felt the weight of the pistol.

"Be quiet!" I shouted.

"Believe me, we really shot every single round." she answered me friendly. With her left arm she showed to the wall and I instantly recognized four wholes near the picture on the wall.

"Count them and you will see that I am right."

'Oh no, this is not my game. I will not let you loose out of my sight,' I thought. She recog­nized my attention to her and she demonstratively shook her head and fixed her hair again. After she had pluck at her dress she looked at me again.

"Do not look under my skirt, boy." Her face showed a reproachful look.

"Nuts!" I answered angrily.

"Oh, it would be better that I stand up. I do not want to tempt you."

"No!" I shouted out loud and went two steps to her. 'Better I fire one shot to caution her. Hmmh, but may be she is right and the mag is empty.' I felt uneasy. My strong grip of the weapon was strenuous and I had began to tremble. 'Surely she can see me tremble when I stand so near at her. And Mum had said not to approach her.' I turned slightly and walked back to my former place. My feet nearly had not obied me. I sweated. I winked. I looked at her again. She stood about four steps in front of me fixing her skirt.

"Now I feel better, you can merely see my legs." She giggled.

I could not answer. I should have fired the gun. Even before she stood up. Now it is time to fire.

'Shoot.' My inner voice talked to me.

'Shoot NOW!' My inner voice repeated.

'No, I can not fire.' I answered myself. I was unable to fire at such a beautiful and unarmed woman without warning.

I had to start speaking a second time.

"Sit down immediately!..."

"Shoot me!" She answered defiantly.

"You tremble so much, you will not hit me if I stand direct in front of you." She turned and showed me her silhouette. She throw her head back and her hairs filled the air. She turned her face to me and smiled again:

"No rounds left, ehh."

I stood there helpless how to stop her.

"Do you really want to fire at me?" Her look was as if I wanted to finish our long close rela­tion­ship.

"I will shoot if you don't stop now," I cried.

She looked at me like a kind friend when she said 'Oh yes, let's dance.' All the time the pistol was aimed at her body.

Looking this kind way she closed two steps to me.

"Alright. Shoot at my head and then all is over."

What had she done. She could not dare to approach me. There was no way out. I had to shoot now. Did she really knew what she was doing? She left me no choice. I looked into her blue warm eyes which were in perfect harmony to the color of her hair. That hurt me. I should not fire. She was young and so beautiful. I did not care the reasons why she had come to us. We were not rich. She did not deserve to die today. For a short moment I thought I could only wound her in the leg or arm but I trembled so much I feared I would not hit her. And that I could not afford. That was the end. I could not speak any more. With my inner voice I bade her my farewell. I raised the pistol and aimed at her face. A second later I pulled the trigger - popp.

BANG

Where I had aimed for a second there was nothing more. In the moment before I pulled the trigger she ducked and then jumped at me. Her hand grabbed my throat and I was falling backwards. We looked into our eyes all the time. They were not cold, not filled with hatred, they were fixed on me like a beast animal did that did the last thing after having hunted a long time - to kill the prey. I was falling backwards and was unable to defend against her. I felt her hand at my throat and I could not breath anymore. My weight knocked the door open behind me and I was falling from the dark room into the bright light of the garden. I was blended by the sunlight and I thought 'Uhh, that is the light all people tell about when they were going to die.' I was dying. The blending dured only a moment then I could see her face again. It was full of surprise. The light in her eyes vanished. Then I hit the ground and she dropped upon me, her hand let loose my throat and she slided over me until her cheek touched mine. I was lying on the ground unable to move and I looked directly into the bright blue sky.

"Patrick, Patrick, are you wounded?" I heard my mother shouting. I winked and then I could see the face of my mother. Her eyes were filled with tears. Holding a black pistol her hand passed over my head. I could smell the gunpowder. 'A pistol? My mother has a pistol?' The sound I heard was her shot. Her bullet hit the girl. Recognizing it I slowly stood up.

"Patrick, take the girl to my bedroom, come on." Somehow I was able to left her up and we entered the house.

I looked in the mirror and it seemed that there was a different person than me standing before it. The skin of my throat was red, at two points it was bleeding. My t-shirt was red of blood, my right hand was bloody. I took off my clothes and opened the shower. 'Who was my mum?' I thought. 'If you looked at her then you would see a small dainty always friendly Japanese woman who talked not much and was inconspicuous. But she had a gun and hit the girl jumping at me. I was not able to hit her from two meters distance. She overwhelmed the girl in a hand-to-hand-fight. And who was the girl? We were not rich. Why did she come to us?'

Back in the livingroom I counted five wholes in the wall and ceiling that meant three rounds were left. I sat down in a chair and closed the eyes.

I opened the eyes when I heard the noise of putting hard on the breakes. One moment later Aunt Mireille entered the room. She scanned me from top to buttom and then asked only one serious question:

"Is your mother alive?"

"Oh yes, both are in the bedroom," I answered quick.

"Fetch my bag from the car." And she went to the first floor taking off her jacket and I could see the bands of her holster.

Mireille's black Porsche stood in front of our house. I took the bag and returned. I tried not to see the traces of blood on the wall near the staircase and on the steps. Silently I entered my mother's bedroom. Aunt Mireille was sitting on the bed near my mother and passed tenderly her hand over her hair. They were lowly talking to each other. The girl was lying on the other side of the bed and her wound started bleeding again. Her face was quite white and her eyes were closed.

"Is Mum badly hurt?" I asked and at the same time I regretted to have disturbed them when I recognized the tears of Mireille. They were like sisters or even more, Mireille was the only friend of my mother. She was a doctor of the city's hospital. That was the reason why we lived in this city. And now we could really need a doctor.

An hour later I met my mother. She smiled and tried to be courageous. Aunt Mireille had done her best. Now she lied on my bed for some minutes of rest. My mother told me to be attentive. 'Tell Mireille if you see anything not usual, every detail is important.' But I did not imagine what she was thinking about of 'not usual'. I felt the danger was not yet gone. Two hours later I woke up Mireille and I went to sleep.

I left the schoolbus and followed a group of pupils to the main entrance of the school. I did not want to go to school today. What had happened yesterday? It was like a nightmare. The sleep had not really refreshed me. And nobody wanted to answer my questions. When I said goodbye to my mother, exposing her cover she lifted her right arm and I saw her black pistol lying beside her. I wanted to ask but her gaze forbade it. It was not easy not to talk to my friends about what had happened. I felt I must shout it out loud in order that everybody could hear and know it. All the hours in school were quite annoying for me and not the distraction which promised my mother and Aunt Mireille.

I sat in the schoolbus returning home. When it stopped on the way home I suddenly stood up and left the bus. I did not want to return immediately. I could not. I needed something to do to quiet my brain and relieve me from thinking about yesterday. I did not know the pupils who left the bus like me. Therefore I went alone to some shops. A girl with red hair followed me. I had seen her today for the first time in my bus. I stopped in front of a shop with music-CDs. I entered and started to check for new entries of my favorite bands. I looked here and there but I did not find anything to buy and then I left the shop in order to visit the shopping centre. I saw the girl with the red hair on the other side of the street. It was a nice girl, but not so beautiful as the girl lying beside my mother. She crossed the lane and approached me. I raised the speed of my steps. I did not look behind. At the next corner I entered the pizza-kiosk and ordered a piece. I ate fast and continued my way to the shopping centre. During entering the mall I opened the door so wide that I had to turn myself and looked behind. I could not see anything unusual.

The Blonde apologized to the large man about having bumped into him. She showed her cutest smile and then hurried to the entrance of the mall.

'Really clever, Patrick. Must be originated by his mother.' She looked to the escalators.

'Why did you not return home at once? You should have done it.'

I used the escalator to reach the first floor. The girl with the red hair crossed the hall beyond me. Then on the third floor I reached the computer branch. I looked for a new game.

Mireille placed on the tips of her toes and observed him from behind a shelf. She did this for the third time. 'I hope you will buy something in order that we could leave soon.' She looked on her watch. She had promised to Kirika to fetch him from the school. She was late only a minute or something detered her from leaving the car. She had watched him entering the schoolbus and then followed him.

I was disappointed. I had nothing found worth to buy. I left the mall and went along the small shops along the first floor at the shopping center. They did not interested me. At the same moment I decided to return home I looked through the open door of a small shop. In the dark room of the play hall there were many play automats. In the corner was an automat which got my attention. In front of the bright screen I could see a pistol. First I looked left then right as I wanted to cross a lane then I entered the play hall and went directly to the automat. I looked around but there was nobody there. I gazed the black pistol.

Mireille furrowed her brows. ' Where has he gone?' First she was angry that she had lost him. Then she calmed down and used her talents. 'He had a lead over me for only some seconds, not enough to cover a long distance. He did not discover me and he did not hide. He is not on the corridor, therefore he will be in one of the shops. Perfumery? For Kirika? Non! Haberdasher? Non. Perhaps the shop which the redheaded girl is just entering.'

The pistol was gross and unhandy. The reason probably was the mounting parts. The trigger was easy to pull. Not much pressure was needed. The sound was quite different. A shot sounded like a 'Piouh'. I would never forget the sound of the silencer's 'popp', less than ever the sound of my mother's pistol. I looked on my hand clutching the handle of the toy pistol remembering my bloody hand with the silencer pistol.

"Are you Patrick Yuumura, Kirika Yuumura's son?"

Still clutching the pistol I turned around. The redheaded girl stood three steps in front of me. I had never seen such cold eyes like hers. I stumbled and could only nod. I had never seen such a gaze. I turned my view to her hand which picked a silencer pistol from a holster under her dress. I was unable to move. It was like a nightmare when you try to escape but you can not run. She took aim at my head. That took only seconds. She staggered to me and then fell down. I was much to concerned to be able to pick her up. Her eyes showed an incredibly astonishement. She was lying in front of my shoes. I needed some time to raise my view. Aunt Mireille approached me, took me close and turned me to the exit and then fired two shots in the back of the girl. Pocketing her silencer pistol she pushed me strongly to the corridor. I felt like a boxer who had obtained a critical hit. I had to keep hold at the balustrade. She returned into the play hall and wiped off my fingerprints. Then she searched for obser­vation cameras but there were none and she returned.

"Let's go, mon ami."

"What did you have done?" I asked.

"Ohh, I killed her instead she killed you." She answered and pushed me along her.

"How did you know it?" I asked silly.

"I saw her chasing you. And then I saw your face. You look really bad if someone take aim at your face."

We entered her Porsche and returned home. While driving she called my mother.

"I got the second, a redheaded girl." She was smirking, "like Chloe."

"Who is Chloe?" I asked. My mood changed. I became aggressive.

"I want to know who Chloe is. Now! You and Mum keep something secret. That's why I was nearly killed twice."

Mireille gazed at me but I kept on.

"Where is the next killer?"

"Ohh, pas de problem, they are only always two."

"Talk about Chloe!" I insisted.

First Mireille looked angry but finally she started to tell me her story.

"I think Kirika will never tell you about it. So I should do it."

Breathless I listened to the incredibly story of Noir.

I was sitting in my room looking out of the window with misty eyes. I was bewildered. I had wondered why my mother had never told something about her family and her parents. I supposed they were dead a long time. Now I knew the reason. When I closed my eyes I could see the girl's eyes. I felt cold to imagine that a criminal organization and sect would educate children to killer machines. One girl was dead. Perhaps she was killed because she had tried to kill an innocent. One woman of Noir was my mother. That was the only point of contact. Then I had to think of Mireille's parents. But they were involved with Les Soldats.

The other girl was in the room close by. 'What can we do against Les Soldats,' I thought. First we should enable the girl to get free of Les Soldats. Living a normal life she would forget Noir and all the untrue prophecies and lies. That was it. I felt much better. This idea was great. Awoken from my thinking I recognized the late hour. It was nearly midnight. Nothing could stop me I had to tell this idea to Mum and Mireille. I opened my door and entered the staircase when Mireille met me. Behind her an old chinese man plagued himself to climb the stairs. When he was not gasping a low singsong left his lips.

"Who is it?" I asked Mireille.

She pushed me back into my room, opened the door of the bedroom for him and then entered my room.

"He will take the spell from her."

_Epilogue_

I left the bedroom and entered the living room. Tears were running over my cheeks.

"She wants to talk to you," I told my wife, "alone."

My wife climbed the stairs. I sat down, embraced our two children and waited. My thoughts went to the past. I remembered Mireille was dead for ten years. She was killed by a car accident. It was a hard stroke against my mother and she recovered never more. She became ill and showed no more zest of life.

I heard the door opening and met my wife on the stairs. I saw her face and knew it was over. I entered the bedroom for a last farewell. My wife followed me. She laid her left hand on my shoulder. I stood up and turned around. I looked in her blue eyes and softly pet over her long light brown hair.

"She gave me a silencerpistol."

I nodded. Her eyes glared.

- - -

During the funeral of my mother they tried it a second time to kill us, but the two young girls they had sent had not a real chance against the true Noir.

END


End file.
